kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Edward Midford
Lord Edward Midford (エドワード・ミッドフォード, Edowādo Middofōdo) is a knight, the son of Alexis Leon and Francis Midford, older brother of Elizabeth Midford, nephew of Vincent Phantomhive, and older cousin of Ciel Phantomhive. Edward is currently the Prefect of the Green House at Weston College. Appearance Edward is a young man with short, golden blond hair and emerald green eyes. An aristocrat, he dresses in expensive, sophisticated suits. Personality Edward is a very dignified man, having been raised in the distinguished household of Midford. A British knight, he has a strong sense of courage, pride, and honor, and is averse to lies and dishonest practices.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, page 32 Edward demonstrated bravery when he protected the defenseless from the Bizarre Dolls on the Campania.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, page 22, and chivalry when he declared that women and children should be rescued first when it came to the distribution of seats on the lifeboats.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 58, page 26 Additionally, Edward is inclined to preserve traditional ideals, and believes that women should dress conservatively.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, pages 15-16 Edward is extremely protective and possessive of his younger sister, Elizabeth Midford; he is often angry when she is in the company of Ciel Phantomhive.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, page 4 He once threatened Ciel that if any harm were to befall his sister, he would not forgive him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 53, page 23 Notwithstanding, he greatly respects Ciel for shouldering heavy responsibilities as the head of the Phantomhive household.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, page 18 Plot Ship Voyage Arc Edward, Alexis Leon Midford, Francis Midford, and Elizabeth Midford plan to travel to New York on the luxury passenger ship Campania for three weeks from April 17, 1889. Alexis has Elizabeth invite Ciel Phantomhive on their family trip.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 51, page 15 On April 17, Edward, Alexis, Francis, and Elizabeth board the first-class passenger deck of the Campania, where they encounter Ciel and his servants, Sebastian Michaelis, and Snake. When Elizabeth passionately hugs Ciel, Francis scolds her for displaying indecent behavior, and Edward agrees with his mother. He, then, points at Ciel, angrily declaring that he has not yet acknowledged Ciel as his brother-in-law and thus he should distance himself from Elizabeth. Afterward, Edward, his family, and Ciel eat together on the ship. Elizabeth asks Ciel to be her escort to the dinner party, and Edward glares at Ciel, disclosing that he was supposed to be his sister's escort.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, pages 3-6 Three days later,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, page 7 the Bizarre Doll invasion begins. Edward and Alexis rush to the elevator hall, where Francis and Sebastian, who have been battling a horde of Bizarre Dolls, are. When Edward asks Sebastian where Elizabeth is, Sebastian says that Elizabeth is with Ciel. Afterward, Sebastian offers to escort them to some place safe, but they refuse to go; Alexis declares that the Midfords have guarded England for generations and that, as knights, they would never abandon their people; Edward adds that, as English knights, they protect the weak. Both Edward and Alexis, then, turn to Francis for her approval, which she gives. Sebastian, unable to persuade them to run, wishes them luck. Edward tells him to pass along the message to Ciel that, if anything were to happen to his sister, he will never forgive Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 55, pages 18-23 Edward, Alexis, and Francis prepare to fight the Bizarre Dolls, while Sebastian is about to leave.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 55, page 23 Suddenly, the ship violently shakes, shocking them. After running to the first class deck, they discover that the ship has crashed into an iceberg, and Sebastian dashes to the wheelhouse.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 56, pages 5-7 and Elizabeth on a lifeboat, after the Campania sinks.]] Later, Edward, Alexis, and Francis arrive at the first class lounge; they encourage the passengers there to persevere and kill the hostile Bizarre Dolls, thereby saving the passengers. Alexis promises to protect them and commands the unharmed to assist in lowering the lifeboats. Edward urges them to hurry.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 57, pages 5-7 Afterward, Edward, Alexis, and Francis head to the first class deck, where Edward helps direct the passengers into lifeboats. He yells at the men who were planning to climb on the lifeboats that women and children are the priority. Elizabeth, who is followed by Ciel, Sebastian, and Snake, runs to him, and they happily embrace. After noticing that Elizabeth is carrying a sword, he realizes that she must have fought and comments that the situation must have been hard for her. Ciel apologizes for being useless, and Edward agrees with his statement but adds that he will save the lecture for later, encouraging them to get into the boats. To Snake's and Elizabeth's shock, Ciel asks Edward to allow Snake to take his place on the lifeboat, for he has some business to finish on the ship. Edward gives his consent, and Elizabeth asserts that she will stay with Ciel. Sebastian promptly strikes the back of her neck to render her unconscious, and tells a surprised Edward that it would take too much time to make Elizabeth understand, and thus, he had to take action. He hands Elizabeth over to Edward, saying that he will accept any forms of punishment; Edward, understanding Sebastian's good intentions, thanks him instead. When Ciel and Sebastian are about to leave, Edward says that Ciel does not have to come back, since he will be fine with not having to give Elizabeth to him as a bride; in response, Ciel states that he will definitely make it back.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 58, pages 26-30 The Midfords are in lifeboats,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 65, pages 25-26 with Edward, Elizabeth, and Snake sharing one, by the time the ship heavily tilts''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 64, page 20 and breaks in two.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 65, page 3 When Edward and the other passengers hear voices, the former tells the person manning the lifeboat to turn the boat around in case there are survivors, but the person refuses to. Edward tightens his grip on Elizabeth, while worrying for the well-being of Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 65, pages 25-26 A rescue ships comes at dawn, and the Midfords return to London.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 65, page 31 On Easter Day, Edward accompanies Elizabeth to the Phantomhive Manor, in order to celebrate the holiday with Ciel, Sebastian, Soma Asman Kadar, Agni, Baldroy, Finnian, Snake, Tanaka, and Mey-Rin, and Nina Hopkins.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, page 5 There, Nina unveils her new spring collection; she has Edward, Ciel, Soma, and Agni dress in outfits she tailored.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, page 7 Elizabeth arranges the Easter Egg Hunt, an event in which all parties must vie to obtain her hidden egg. Edward vows not to lose to Ciel. After Charles Grey and Charles Phipps announce their intent to take part in the competition, Sebastian establishes the rules of the game and has the participants divide into teams of two. Edward and Nina are paired together; Nina is greatly displeased—for she wishes to be paired with a woman—to Edward's confusion.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, pages 9-14 The game begins, and all the teams disperse. When Edward urges Nina to hurry, she tears away her skirt, revealing the shorts she has underneath. Edward, appalled by her attire, says that she should be ashamed. Nina leans in close to him, admonishing him for being stereotypical and narrow-minded. Flustered, he tells her to cover her legs. While they are distracted, Mey-Rin employs a slingshot and destroys their egg. Both Edward and Nina are, thus, disqualified, to their distress, the former of which saddened by the fact that he is now unable to acquire his sister's egg.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, pages 15-17 Afterward, Edward and the other participants enjoy a snack outdoors. Ciel comes over to them and shows Elizabeth her egg, much to her joy. Edward, then, threatens to kill Ciel if he ever breaks the egg.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, pages 36-37 Public School Arc Edward is the Prefect's Fag of the Green Lion dormitory, and he petitions for permission to speak at the Swan Gazebo. Herman is enraged and shouts at him to speak louder.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, page 15 He does so and comments to the prefects, who are discussing about Ciel Phantomhive, that the latter is his cousin and his little sister's fiancé.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, page 16 He states that he respects Ciel as he is able to manage his household at such a young age. Later when Ciel arrives late to the Swan Gazebo, Edward gets angry, along with the prefects, and he yells at Ciel to leave, stating that he was an idiot to trust him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, page 33 Subsequently, the sound of Maurice Cole's voice as he is about to commit a hostile act travels through vibrations, inciting Edward and Herman to barge though the third art room.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 28 Herman forcibly puts an end to the group of students that constrain Ciel,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 29 and Edward aids the said person up.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 31 After Maurice is suppressed, Edward apologizes to Ciel for blaming him unjustly.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 36 He, Herman, Edward, Lawrence and Gregory then commend Ciel and his bravery for exposing Maurice and his treacheries to the light.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 37 During Fag Time at the Swan Gazebo, after Ciel had been appointed as Clayton's Fag, the prefects and their fags are talking about the dormitories' annual cricket tournament. Edward comments that the four dormitories of the school have always been competitive, so it is natural that everyone becomes tense around this time.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 72, page 17 When the prefects and fags are discussing about their sisters, he states that his sister is 'graceful and tame' as she never bothers him. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 72, page 19 Edgar asks Ciel whether Elizabeth will come to the tournament or not, and Edward angrily answers that she will definitely come to support him, not Ciel. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 72, page 20 Edgar proceeds to ask if Ciel and Elizabeth have at least kissed, which makes Edward flustered. Cheslock adds that Ciel is a guy too, so he can't say that nothing happened. Edward grabs Cheslock with teary eyes and asks him not to insult his sister, stating that she is an angel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 72, page 21 Edward and the other Prefects' Fags react normally when Ciel mentioned Derrick Arden's name, even though the Prefects are startled. He asks Ciel if Derrick is Lord Clemens' son and says that he never expected Ciel becoming one of Derrick's acquaintances Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 73, page 4 After Fag Time at the Swan Gazebo, Ciel calls Edward and asks him about Derrick again. Edward states that he didn't think Ciel would be so concerned about people. Ciel expresses that Derrick transferring dorms seems strange since the dorms are very hostile with each other. Edward then reveals that some students from the Red House were transferred to the Purple House when Derrick transferred. Ciel becomes surprised and asks Edward the names of the students who were also transferred with Derrick, but Edward that he doesn't know much about them. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 73, page 10 Ciel asks why they were all transferred at once and Edward answers that he has not heard of something like that, stating that the principal decided on it. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 73, page 11 When Ciel is about to leave, Edward grabs Ciel and asks Ciel's means of attending the school. He guesses if it is as the Queen's Guard Dog, but Ciel refuses to tell him. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 73, page 12 During the fire at the Purple House, Edward and the other Prefects along with their Fags run to Gregory and ask him whether the students in the dormitory are safe or not. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 74, page 11 Later Edward is shown carrying two buckets of water while leading students from the Green House to help put the fire out. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 74, page 13 When Gregory refuses the other dormitories' help by shouting not to enter the Purple House, Edward and the others look very surprised. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 74, page 14 After Gregory agrees to accept help, Edward, Clayton and Joanne give some instructions to the students. Edward tells them to cover their mouths with a cloth and make sure that they do not inhale the smoke. When Cheslock thanks them angrily, Edward, Clayton, Joanne and Soma reply with warm smiles. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 74, page 16 At the opening ceremony of the cricket tournament, when the vice principal calls forth all of the dormitories' representing players, Edward marches in from the door with the Green House players, all dressed in Green Lion armors. Edward carries a flag of the Green Lion behind Herman. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 74, page 28 He blushes a bit when he passes Elizabeth and hears her compliment. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 74, page 29 Edward looks annoyed when Elizabeth praises Ciel as the Blue House enters. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 74, page 35 During the feast on the night before the cricket tournament, Edward along with the other Green House players obediently follow Herman's instruction to eat a lot. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, page 3 When Elizabeth introduces herself in front of Lawrence's sisters who are chatting with Ciel and trying to pair the youngest Bluewer daughter with him, Edward grabs Ciel's collar and yells to him angrily about socializing with other girls even though he has Elizabeth as his fiancee, which is stopped by Elizabeth hitting Edward. He faints for a while then Elizabeth shakes his body. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, page 6 When Francis recognizes Sebastian in the crowd, soon followed by Elizabeth, Edward and his father remain unaware that Mr Michaelis is, in fact, Sebastian until Elizabeth whispers it to their ears. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, page 11 Edward then confesses that he does not notice, much to Ciel's shock. Edward adds the fact that as long as Elizabeth is around, he does not focus to anything else. He asks whether the cricket tournament is related to Ciel's work in Weston College. Even though Ciel does not gives his answer specifically, Edward agrees not to hold back during the tournament. Elizabeth hugs Ciel and ensures him that she will cheer him, much to Edward's dismay.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, page 12 Blue Cult Arc Edward practices cricket in a yard of the Midford Manor. He notes to himself that, in the coming September, he will finally be a senior, and that he must focus, now that he is a prefect of Weston College. Paula goes over to Edward and informs him that he has a visitor. Edward is bemused, since the person has not notified him beforehand of his intention to visit.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, page 1 Inside, Edward meets Herman Greenhill, much to his shock. When Herman tells Edward that Weston College is safe with him as a prefect, since he trains hard, Edward is repulsed, hinting toward the fact that Herman is a murderer. Herman admits that there is no excuse for the crimes he and Edgar Redmond, Lawrence Bluewer, and Gregory Violet committed, but adds that precisely because he is so ashamed, it gives him more reason to speak with Edward. Edward is confused, when Herman asks if anything is troubling him; Herman explains that, back then, he and the other former prefects were so burdened with worries that they reached a point of no return—even after they left the school, they were still tormented by what they did. He states that he has decided not to focus on the past and to start thinking about what he can do from now on, and the other prefects share his view; therefore, they regularly gather to talk, and have made new friends. He declares that every day is bright for him, and says that he knows how great the responsibilities of a prefect are and that he wants to prevent Edward from becoming like how they were, inviting Edward to one of their meetings so that Edward can, without restriction, discuss his concerns and so that they can get the opportunity to chat again, like the old days. Edward accepts Herman's offer, to his delight; he excitedly hands Edward a written invitation, telling him that they convene every Saturday and that, with the invitation, anyone can have access. After he leaves, Edward opens the envelope and pulls out the invitation, upon which states: Sphere Music Hall on Saturdays at eight o'clock.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 2-7 The following Saturday, at eight o'clock at night, Edward arrives outside the Sphere Music Hall, where he encounters Cheslock, who was invited by Gregory. Inside, Edward says that it is his first time at a music hall, remarking on the variety of people there. Cheslock points out that music halls are for average folks and that it is completely different from "stuffy opera houses reserved for toffs," adding snidely that a "li'l young master" like Edward would not know. They comment on the surprising number of different people there and on the free food given, speculating that it is the charitable work of some noble or other. Herman calls both Edward and Cheslock over to where he, Edgar, Lawrence, and Gregory are. After toasting together, they party; Edward watches approvingly as Herman distributes food to the poor. Then, Edward notices Bravat, who is surrounded by an abundance of people, letting droplets of blood from his cut finger fall into a cup. He asks Herman about the situation, and the latter explains that Bravat is a fortune teller whose readings are famous for coming true. When he encourages Edward to get his fortune told, Edward refuses, saying that he does not an interest in that sort of thing.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 8-12 When the clock strikes eleven o'clock, Herman announces that it is time for the meeting to wrap up, and Edgar suggests that they do what they always do at the end of the meetings. When Edward questions this, Gregory passes both Edward and Cheslock a copy of the sheet music, informing them that everyone sings a song together. Edward and Cheslock are nervous, since they do not know the song, and Lawrence assures them that it is inconsequential if their singing sounds terrible or haphazard, because simply singing at the top of one's lungs "feels grand." The music begins, and the guests sing and dance with glee. Eventually, Edward and Cheslock warm up to it and join the festivity.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 13-14 Later, Edward returns home, where he is greeted by his sister Elizabeth Midford. She asks if the party was fun, and when Edward affirms that it was, she says that she wants to go as well. After hesitating, Edward agrees to take her with him next time. She rejoices and states that she will have to "dress to the nines." Edward affectionately pats her head, saying that there is no need since she is the cutest in all the world.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 14-15 The following week, Edward takes Elizabeth to the Sphere Music Hall meeting, with Cheslock in tow. There, Edward informs a curious Elizabeth about the fortune teller Bravat. An excited Elizabeth runs to get her fortune told. Worried that Elizabeth will get lost, Edward chases after her.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, page 6 When Bravat instructs Elizabeth to prick her fingertip and place a drop of blood into the cup he was holding, Edward angrily voices his objection, prompting Elizabeth to assure him that she can handle the pain since she constantly pricks herself while embroidering. After she pricks her fingertip with Bravat's needle and lets her blood drop into the cup, Edward muses that the water in the cup has changed color.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, page 8 Soon after, Bravat announces that Elizabeth is under the divine protection of Canopus, and says that aside from her clothes and shoes, her fiance is also a strong obsession of hers; Edward is shocked by his knowledge of that fact. When Elizabeth asks how he can tell, Bravat claims that because she is less endowed than his previous customer, he can peer deeper into her heart; the comment enrages Edward, who shakes Bravat aggressively, berating him and his "lecherous eyes." After Elizabeth pulls Edward away, Bravat asserts that she has a bright future beyond her anguish and that she should visit him again for another consultation, if she wishes to know more. Edward shouts that they will never return and tells Elizabeth that they are going home.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, pages 9-12 The next Saturday night, Edward asks Francis Midford, with Alexis Leon Midford present, where Elizabeth is. Francis informs him that Elizabeth, having received a dinner invitation from a friend, went out with Paula. The week after that, Edward learns from Francis that Elizabeth has left with Paula again. Then, another week after that, he learns of the same thing from a couple of servants. Elizabeth ultimately stops going home. After discovering that Elizabeth has been attending the meeting weekly, he heads over to the music hall a few times, to convince her to return home, but she tells him each time that, while she has not grown to hate home, her "radiance" lies there, at the music hall.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, pages 12-13''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 110, page 16 Not knowing what to do, an agitated Edward barges into Ciel Phantomhive's office in the Phantomhive Manor one morning, and reveals to Ciel and Sebastian Michaelis that Elizabeth has run away from the Midford Manor.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 19-20 He tells them that he should have never brought Elizabeth to "that place." Sebastian advises him to calm down and explain the situation. Once Edward and Ciel are seated, the former informs him that, about a month ago, Herman invited him to attend a particular meeting; the people there comprise varying social classes, but the meeting itself was ordinary and enjoyable; the following week, Edward took Elizabeth along since she cajoled him "incessantly" to do so.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, page 5 He proceeded to explain how Elizabeth got her fortune told by Bravat and how she became infatuated with the music hall and stopped going home.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, pages 6-13 Edward and Ciel simultaneously state that the meeting is held at the Sphere Music Hall. Edward is surprised that Ciel knows the name, and Ciel discloses that Queen Victoria has requested him to investigate the music hall. When Ciel says that their priority is locating Elizabeth, Edward tells him that he can see Elizabeth if he goes to the music hall; he says that, despite his pleas, Elizabeth is adamant about staying there and not returning home. Ciel declares that they will have to witness it for themselves and orders Sebastian to prepare a carriage for them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, pages 14-16 After Edward, Ciel, and Sebastian arrive at the Sphere Music Hall, Edward points out the absence of Elizabeth, Herman, Edgar, Lawrence, and Gregory. Later, Edward tugs on Ciel's sleeve and draws his attention to Bravat. Ciel, then, has Sebastian go get his fortune told.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, page 17''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 110, page 20 Subsequently, Bravat gets Sebastian removed from the music hall for being a darkness that sullies the light of the stars. After Ciel had his fortune read by Bravat—he is under the rare divine protection of Sirius—Edward runs to Ciel, asking why Bravat had Sebastian thrown out. Ciel says he does not know and shows him an amulet Bravat gave him, stating that it is made of pure silver—and thus, it is too valuable to be handed out to people who get their fortunes told.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 111, page 16 When Ciel asks Edward which star Elizabeth is under, the latter reveals that it is Canopus and that Elizabeth was also told that she is rare. After Ciel remarks that Bravat mentioned Vega and Polaris, the clock chimes, signalling that it is eleven o'clock. The other attendees announce that it is time for carolling. Edward explains to a puzzled Ciel that the meetings close with everyone singing together, and adds that, however, today seems particularly unusual. An old woman slaps Edward's shoulder, saying that today is the fourth Saturday—which is the reason for the unusualness of that day.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 111, pages 17-18 Ciel, Edward, and the crowd look over at the stage. To Ciel's and Edward's astoundment, several individuals in dark cloaks have emerged, with a few of them carrying candles.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 111, pages 18-19 Quotes * (To Ciel Phantomhive, about Elizabeth Midford) "I have yet to acknowledge you as my future brother-in-law! So hurry up and move away from her!" * (To Sebastian Michaelis) "And tell Ciel this! I won't show him any mercy if something happens to my little sister!"Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 55, page 23 * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "I'll be fine not having to give you my cute little sister as a bride." * (To the men who attempt to board the lifeboats) "Out of the way! Women and children first! You dare call yourselves English gentlemen?" * (Referring to Ciel Phantomhive) "I'm strict with him because he is my relative. But I respect him as a man for the way he is able to manage his household at such a young age." * "It's disgraceful to lie now, Ciel! I was an idiot for trusting you. You disappointed me and the seniors! Get out!"Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, pages 32-33 * "I'm just an ordinary person. When I was ten years old, my little sister who had just started her sword training, wiped the floor with me. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't frustrated. But I didn't lose hope. Because in front of me was a true genius. The genius sister became the best model for her ordinary brother. This school is the same. Everyone applies themselves to their talents in different subjects. So I have to work hard too. So that I can come closer to the geniuses I look up to."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 77, pages 28-29 * "Ciel, I'm scared. If this had continued, I might have become like these prefects. The kind of person that mistakes the sin of murder for justice."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 84, pages 30-31 Trivia * According to [[The Butler, Casting a Vote|the official Kuroshitsuji's character popularity poll]], Edward is the twenty-first most popular character in the series, with 68 votes.June 2015 Issue of Square Enix's GFantasy Magazine * Edward shares the same first name as Edward V and Edward Abberline, though both of these are anime-only characters. References Navigation Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:Midford Household Category:Ship Voyage Arc Category:Public School Arc Category:Blue Cult Arc